


Vegereeza hurt/comfort

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Raccolta di flash con protagonisti Frieza e Vegeta scritte per le challenge del gruppo "hurt/comfort italia fanfiction- fanart"
Relationships: Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Vecchio amore 

La pezza imbevuta di acqua gelida si spostò dalla fronte del principe dei sayian e Bulma fu costretta a sistemarla per l’ennesima volta. Non era nuova a quel genere di situazione, aveva visto decine di volte il marito in preda ai deliri della febbre ed ormai era anche abituata a sentirlo parlare nel sonno in quei momenti in cui il corpo era scosso dai fremiti.  
-F… Frieza- chiamò ancora Vegeta con voce flebile, facendo sospirare pazientemente la moglie, che gli si sedette accanto, stringendogli forte la mano abbronzata.  
Era abituata a sentirlo chiamare inconsciamente il suo nome, ma mai l’aveva rivelato al marito.   
Come avrebbe potuto dirglielo, d’altronde?   
Bulma si limitò a sorridere amaramente e a continuare a prendersi cura di Vegeta, che gemeva il nome di un vecchio amante, mentore o… aguzzino.  
-Fr… ieza…-  
Bulma baciò teneramente la guancia del principe.


	2. Chapter 2

Segno nero 

Inginocchiato davanti a Frieza, Vegeta accarezzò la pelle pallidissima del suo fianco, su cui risaltava letteralmente nero su bianco il filo di sutura con il quale aveva appena ricucito la ferita del compagno. Guardò quel segno con un’espressione triste e malinconica sul volto, cosa che non sfuggì all’occhio vigile e attento dell’altro.  
-Forse dovremmo smettere di litigare così tanto e così furiosamente- disse improvvisamente, attirando l’attenzione di Vegeta.  
Aveva ragione.  
Il loro ultimo litigio aveva provocato la fuga di casa delle loro figlie, le aveva fatte perdere su un pianeta ancora selvaggio e quando finalmente le avevano ritrovate Antarctis, ancora furiosa con loro, aveva mostrato una forza indescrivibile, provocando una tormenta che aveva lasciato feriti I genitori. Si rallegrò del fatto che Frieza aveva protetto Bra, ma il prezzo che aveva pagato era stata quella ferita al fianco. Non che fosse un punto vitale, ma aveva perso davvero molto sangue e a lungo andare poteva essere pericoloso.  
Il principe avvicinò le labbra a quella specie di lisca nera sul fianco del compagno e la baciò.  
“Mi sento male guardandola. È come se corrompesse la sua perfezione fisica”  
Frieza gli batté l’indice sulla fronte spaziosa, guardandolo intenso.  
-Ora permetterai anche a me di curarti il taglio sul collo o hai intenzione di farmi da infermiera tutta la notte?- domandò sarcastico il tiranno e Vegeta ghignò, alzandosi e togliendosi la maglietta della battle suit nera, rivelando il grosso cerotto ormai sporco di sangue che gli copriva la gola.  
“Si preoccupa di una misera ferita al fianco e sottovaluta la sua al collo. È proprio un idiota"  
Frieza si morse il labbro e gli tolse delicatamente il cerotto, dopo aver fatto sedere il sayian, osservando il taglio superficiale sulla pelle abbronzata.  
-Sei sempre troppo apprensivo, mio caro marito- gemette Frieza, afferrando una garza pulita.


	3. Chapter 3

Cure primitive

Vegeta faceva dondolare le gambette dal lettino su cui era seduto, osservando il suo mentore armeggiare con una piccola scatola di cerotti.  
-Trovo che questi siano dei metodi piuttosto primitivi di curare delle ferite, ma vedo anche che ne sei molto affascinato, mio caro- Frieza afferrò un cerotto e iniziò a scartarlo sotto lo sguardo affascinato del piccolo Vegeta.   
Lo guardava attento e con gli occhi quasi sbarrati il principino, mentre Frieza gli prendeva il braccino e gli applicava il cerotto dove c’era una piccola abrasione. Al giovane sayian non sfuggì il dettaglio di un cerotto che fasciava l’anulare della mano sinistra del tiranno. Con la mano libera sfiorò il dito ferito facendolo sussultare appena.  
-Eppure ne fate uso anche voi, signore-   
Frieza sbuffò seccato, battendo l’indice sulla fronte spaziosa del giovane, coperta da una folta frangetta bruna.  
-Non guardare quello che faccio io- 

“La mia distrazione mi ha portato a tagliarmi con una lastra di metallo e ciò ha portato a far incuriosire questa scimmietta. Mi chiedo se per lui sono più un padrone o una balia ormai"


	4. Chapter 4

Bambino 

La coda castana di Vegeta si dimenava dietro di lui, facendo bene intendere il suo nervosismo. Non che tale sentimento non fosse visibile dal suo viso o dal suo atteggiamento, ma Frieza non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da essa, che ondeggiava frenetica ed eccitata.  
Il tiranno roteò gli occhi, reggendo nella mano bianca una piccola pillola.  
-Hai intenzione di comportarti come un bambino ancora per molto, Vegeta?-  
L’interrogato abbozzò un ghigno e sbuffò.   
-Praticamente /sono/ un bambino- ribatté.  
Frieza usò la mano libera per massaggiarsi la base del naso.  
“È anche vero che avendo sedici anni non è ancora un adulto, almeno nella cultura della sua razza, ma mi pare un’esagerazione”  
-Eppure non mi sembra che normalmente ti piaccia essere considerato tale- rispose calmo il mentore, che stava seduto sul letto dove il ragazzino era semi disteso, con un cuscino dietro la schiena, il petto nudo e fasciato con vistose garze -Quando ti conviene sei un bambino-  
Vegeta si morse la lingua e trattenne una smorfia di dolore dovuta ad una forte fitta alle ferite. Poi tornò a guardare Frieza, nascondendo lo sguardo ostile sotto la frangetta.  
-Ve lo dico per l’ultima volta, mio signore- mormorò -Non mi convincerete a prendere quell’antidolorifico-

“La sonnolenza e gli effetti collaterali di quel tipo di medicinale sono troppo forti, mi lasciano stordito e mi annebbiano il cervello, impedendomi di rimanere lucido”

L’uomo rimase impassibile per qualche secondo mantenendo il contatto visivo con il sayian e poi si alzò.  
-Ti ferisci gravemente in una missione-  
Frieza raggiunse la caraffa d’acqua accanto al letto.  
-Io ti ospito nei miei alloggi privati prendendomi cura di te e riservandoti un trattamento di favore, solo perché sei tu-  
Afferrò la caraffa e versò un po’ d’acqua in un bicchiere.   
-E questo è il ringraziamento?- si voltò tornando verso di lui con il bicchiere e la pastiglia tra le mani, vedendo che Vegeta tratteneva altre smorfie di dolore, deglutendo rumorosamente.   
Frieza si sedette sul letto, stavolta più vicino a lui, troppo vicino.  
-Ma sai… a me sta bene-  
Si mise la pastiglia sulla lingua, prese un sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di Vegeta e poi gli strinse la coda rosea intorno al collo, tenendolo bloccato contro il cuscino.   
Con una mano gli afferrò il mento e lo costrinse ad aprire la bocca, vedendolo boccheggiare leggermente. In una frazione di secondo le labbra nere di Frieza erano premute contro quelle rosee del ragazzo, che rimase senza fiato. Il tiranno spinse l’acqua con la pastiglia direttamente dentro la bocca di Vegeta, continuando a baciarlo in quella maniera che avrebbe definito “poco galante".  
Le guance di Vegeta presero fuoco e non poté fare altro che ingurgitare acqua e medicina, stringendo il polso gelido di Frieza che ancora gli teneva il mento.

“Hai detto che non sarei riuscito a convincerti, ma posso costringerti senza problemi”

Frieza ghignò sulle sue labbra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima parte della #1FraseFicO2 challenge

1\. Grido 

Era riuscito a trattenere il grido che avrebbe lanciato una volta svegliatosi, ma non ci era riuscito con le lacrime e i singhiozzi, che avevano iniziato a scuoterlo come poche volte era successo, svegliando Vegeta che non perse tempo e si precipitò verso l’amato accogliendo tra le braccia il suo corpo pallido e ancora troppo sciupato.   
“Non mi lasciare… mai più" mormorò Frieza inconsciamente e a causa dello shock dell’incubo, attorcigliando la lunga coda tremante attorno alle spalle del principe che sussurrò un flebile “mai", stringendogli la mano gelida.

2\. Respiro

Frieza riempì i polmoni di aria e allargò le braccia, sentendo le costole allargarsi e la schiena scricchiolare, grazie a quell’esercizio di respirazione che stava facendo assieme al compagno, che se ne stava inginocchiato davanti a lui, imitandolo. Vegeta aprì un occhio per sbirciare il volto pallido di Frieza, rendendosi conto di quanto sembrasse più tranquillo e calmo da quando si dedicavano insieme alla meditazione e agli esercizi di rilassamento isometrico: erano un ottimo modo per gestire incubi, ansie e traumi, per entrambi.

3\. Amputata 

Il principe si sentì sollevare dal suolo da due forti braccia, trovando la forza di aprire un occhio per vedere il volto seccato ma preoccupato di Frieza: il dolore alla coda gli suggerì che era stata amputata dall’esercito nemico. Allungò una mano verso la guancia del suo mentore, che gli rivolse un sorriso quasi caldo e confortevole.

4\. Vergogna

Vegeta raggiunse il compagno alle spalle e gli passò le mani sul ventre piatto, facendolo ritrarre quasi involontariamente, per poi sentirlo sospirare contro il suo petto, mentre guardavano le stelle dall’enorme oblò di vetro.  
“Tre anni che stiamo di nuovo insieme, due figlie e un impero da dividere, eppure provo ancora vergogna per il mio corpo durante il calore, anche davanti a lui" pensò Frieza, toccandosi il basso ventre, percependo il suo corpo che iniziava a cambiare ancora una volta, un cambiamento indesiderato, biologico e per lui tremendamente invasivo e ancora troppo doloroso.

5\. Rifiuto 

Vegeta guarda Antarctis correre nel corridoio, ammette che è una bambina meravigliosa, eppure ancora si rifiuta di credere di aver perso Bulma e suo figlio, si rifiuta di elaborare una perdita del genere. Frieza ancora non vuole parlargli, e Vegeta non riesce ad incolparlo, visti gli eventi trascorsi: si abbandona all’idea di dover affrontare le sue colpe e i suoi sentimenti da solo, distratto solo da sua figlia, che ancora corre felice davanti a lui.

6\. Nausea

“Sto bene" sussurra debolmente Frieza, in preda alla nausea, sulle labbra di Vegeta che però sa che non è vero: sa che per quanto Frieza voglia dare un fratello a Bra e Antarctis non è pienamente pronto per un’altra gravidanza, sa che nonostante questa volta non sia solo ad affrontarla, Frieza è ancora debole psicologicamente sotto quell’aspetto, sa che ancora non accetta pienamente il cambiamento del suo corpo e la sua possibilità di lasciare un uovo.  
Vegeta sospira pesantemente e lo stringe a sé, consapevole del fatto che il compagno voglia vivere l’esperienza della gravidanza in maniera positiva questa volta; Vegeta si morde la lingua, consapevole di essere un egoista perché pur sapendo che la cosa potrebbe far star male Frieza sotto ogni aspetto, lui un altro figlio lo desidera davvero.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda parte della #1FraseFicO2 challenge

7\. Luna 

Frieza afferrò Vegeta con fermezza, tenendolo bloccato mentre si dimenava sotto la luce della luna, gli occhi rossi, la bocca spalancata e il viso che iniziava a deformarsi a causa dell’inizio della trasformazione in oozaru, che però non era ancora in grado di controllare pienamente.   
“Reprimi i tuoi istinti e fai in modo di rimanere lucido, ascolta la mia voce, Vegeta” esclamò secco e irremovibile il tiranno, conscio del dolore che il giovane principe stava provando in quel momento.

8\. Energia 

Vegeta si sente mancare l’energia e le sue ginocchia cedono. Cadrebbe in terra se non ci fosse Frieza ad afferrarlo prontamente, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita permettendo al principe di appoggiarsi a lui.

9\. Svenire

Quando Frieza si coricato a letto con l’intento di riposare si ritrova quasi sempre a svenire a causa della stanchezza e delle lacrime, più che a prendere sonno, precipitando in una spirale di incubi e immagini che lo segnano nel profondo, senza che Vegeta possa consolarlo al risveglio, per il semplice fatto che Vegeta non c’è più. 

10\. Frattura

La consapevolezza che Vegeta non sarebbe più stato il suo protetto era come una frattura nell’anima del tiranno, che non era mai stato in grado di gestire una separazione. Sapeva benissimo che la scelta di Vegeta di andarsene e trovare la sua libertà avrebbe causato anche una frattura nel loro stesso rapporto e sapeva anche che l’avrebbe dovuta affrontare da solo e a testa alta: d’altronde un imperatore non poteva certo cedere ai sentimenti. 

11\. Ghiaccio 

Quando a Frieza saliva la febbre era un problema piuttosto serio, avendo di norma la temperatura corporea molto bassa, ma Vegeta aveva imparato a prendersi cura dell’amato con l’aiuto di stracci imbevuti d’acqua fredda o veri e propri cubetti di ghiaccio. Non si sarebbe mai abituato invece alla propensione del tiranno di delirare durante quei momenti, privo della sua solita lucidità.

12\. Musica

Nei suoi alloggi privati Frieza ascoltava Vegeta suonare una dolce musica che aveva composto lui stesso, a suo dire, per alleviare il suo forte stress. Le note malinconiche e dolci cullarono il tiranno che chiuse gli occhi per godersi il suono prodotto dallo strumento del suo pupillo, curvando le labbra in un lieve e soddisfatto sorriso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terza parte della #1FraseFicO2 challenge

14\. Addosso 

Frieza gli cade letteralmente addosso, colto da un forte giramento di testa, ma Vegeta ormai è pronto a questi episodi: d’altronde si rende conto che il compagno non riesce ancora a gestire pienamente gli sbalzi di pressione dovuti alla gravidanza.

15\. Pianeta

-Da ora in avanti quando dovrai conquistare un pianeta non lo farai mai più da solo- sibila Frieza spogliando il principe della tuta sporca di sangue, rivelando delle notevoli ferite.   
-Lo faremo sempre insieme, sempre sotto la mia guida- Vegeta annuisce in silenzio, guardando il suo mentore che gli controlla premuroso il corpo ferito.

16\. Armatura

Il principe tolse l’armatura di dosso a Frieza e gli intimò di stare fermo, affinché potesse meglio disinfettare i grossi squarci sulla sua pelle rosea. Frieza sbuffò seccato ma lo lasciò fare stendendosi per lasciare che il suo pupillo si prendesse cura di lui.

17\. Diamante 

Gli occhi di Frieza, avvolto nel caldo piumone del letto, si dilatarono alla vista del grosso diamante che Vegeta teneva tra le mani con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
-Ho solo pensato che un regalo di questo tipo potesse tirarti su il morale, visto che hai ancora un po’ di febbre, d’altronde so che ami le cose che luccicano- gli disse Vegeta posando la pietra preziosa sul cuscino, per poi stendersi accanto al compagno.

18\. Ematoma

Mentre Vegeta è inginocchiato davanti a lui per spalmargli una pomata sugli ematomi che gli coprono il viso, Frieza osserva il suo volto concentrato e pensa che gli piace davvero farsi coccolare in quel modo da lui. Sa bene che anche Vegeta ama prendersi cura di lui, come se volesse ribaltare le posizioni.

19\. Rottura

Il tiranno terminò di fasciare la caviglia rotta di Vegeta e la sfiorò delicatamente, non potendo fare a meno di rallegrarsi al pensiero che quell’infortunio lo avrebbe aiutato a tenerlo nei suoi alloggi, tutto per sé.

20\. Angoscia 

“Un altro figlio dovrebbe essere fonte di felicità, ma per lui è ancora fonte di dolore e angoscia” pensò Vegeta mentre accarezzava il corpo liscio e pallido di Frieza, che riposava con il capo sul suo ventre. Gli occhi di Vegeta si posarono su quello del tiranno, appena rigonfio e si domandò se, come con Antarctis, Frieza aveva l’impressione che quell’uovo dentro di lui fosse una sorta di parassita.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima parte della #dialoguefic  
> Metterò prima il testo originale, quindi composto solo di dialoghi e a seguire lo stesso ma con aggiunte di testo di azioni e descrizioni

Prompt: Mi gira la testa

___

-Mi gira la testa, mi sento svenire-  
-È perché stai lavorando troppo-   
-Il mio impero non si guida da solo-  
-Frieza, sei nel pieno di una gravidanza, a breve lascerai l’uovo e non puoi permetterti di sforzarti più del dovuto-  
-Non posso lasciare che il malessere fisico prenda il sopravvento…ah!-  
-Visto? Se non ci fossi stato io a sorreggerti saresti potuto cadere o svenire. Siediti-  
-Non mi trattare come se fossi malato, Vegeta!-   
-Non lo faccio, ma è innegabile che la gravidanza ti faccia stare male…-  
-È solo colpa mia che glielo permetto! Devo trovare il modo giusto per curarmi, forse è carenza di ferro, o di sonno...-  
-…Frieza, credevo che questo discorso fosse superato. Perché continui a colpevolizzarti?-  
-Io… io voglio solo… solo stare bene-  
-Se lascerai che mi prenda cura di te saremo già sulla buona strada-  
-Ah! Come ti pare, scimmione-  
-Ora andiamo in camera, hai bisogno di dormire. Della gestione si occuperà qualcun altro-

***

-Mi gira la testa, mi sento svenire-   
Frieza mormorò questa breve frase con un filo di voce, attirando l’attenzione del compagno che gli fu accanto in un secondo. Vegeta lo guardò con attenzione, notando le profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi, lo sguardo gli cadde sul ventre coperto dall’ampio mantello bianco.  
-È perché stai lavorando troppo- ribatté con tono quasi severo, facendo sbuffare l’altro.  
-Il mio impero non si guida da solo-  
-Frieza, sei nel pieno di una gravidanza, a breve lascerai l’uovo e non puoi permetterti di sforzarti più del dovuto-  
La risposta del principe stizzì ancora di più l’imperatore che si limitò a continuare a guardare il cielo dall’oblò di fronte a sé con le labbra tirate. Ogni tanto quasi si dimenticava di portare in grembo un uovo, ma poi i giramenti di testa, i cali di pressione e i colpi di sonno gli ricordavano la cosa. Non si pentiva certamente di aver fatto quel passo, ma non se la sentiva nemmeno di dire che era una passeggiata. La cosa positiva era che aveva Vegeta accanto su cui poter contare, cosa che non era successa quando portava dentro Antarctis.   
-Non posso lasciare che il malessere fisico prenda il sopravvento…ah!-  
Frieza sentì le gambe cedere e si lasciò andare, sentendosi sorreggere dalle forti braccia del compagno che lo tennero su, attendendo che si riprendesse.   
Un altro capogiro, stavolta più forte.  
-Visto? Se non ci fossi stato io a sorreggerti saresti potuto cadere o svenire. Siediti-  
Lo scorresse e lo portò verso gli scalini metallici che portavano al suo trono. Si assicurò che non fosse svenuto e gli mise una mano sul volto pallido, venendo scacciato malamente.   
-Non mi trattare come se fossi malato, Vegeta!- sbottò Frieza, facendo roteare gli occhi all’altro.  
-Non lo faccio, ma è innegabile che la gravidanza ti faccia stare male…-  
-È solo colpa mia che glielo permetto! Devo trovare il modo giusto per curarmi, forse è carenza di ferro, o di sonno...-  
L’uomo iniziò a tormentarsi le mani, come se fosse in preda ai pensieri più contorti e poi si asciugò il sudore sulla guancia con il palmo della mano. Iniziava ad avere le solite vampate di calore.   
-…Frieza, credevo che questo discorso fosse superato. Perché continui a colpevolizzarti?-  
Gli parlò dolcemente, Vegeta, avendo ben presente l’umore pessimo e volubile dell’amato. Lo vide abbassare gli occhi e sospirare pesantemente.   
-Io… io voglio solo… solo stare bene-  
Sussurrò l’imperatore, con voce tanto bassa che Vegeta quasi faticò a comprenderne le parole.  
-Se lascerai che mi prenda cura di te saremo già sulla buona strada- tentò di convincerlo, sorridendo quando lo vide mordersi il labbro e rispondergli brusco.  
-Ah! Come ti pare, scimmione-  
-Ora andiamo in camera, hai bisogno di dormire. Della gestione si occuperà qualcun altro-  
Vegeta gli tese la mano che Frieza afferrò prontamente, alzandosi e seguendolo nelle loro stanze private.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda parte della #dialoguefic  
> Metterò prima il testo originale, quindi composto solo di dialoghi e a seguire lo stesso ma con aggiunte di testo di azioni e descrizioni

Prompt: Non riesco a respirare!

-Non riesco a respirare!-  
-Calmati e guardami, sono qui! Sono di fronte a te-   
-Vegeta..-  
-Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me, okay?-   
-I… io…-  
-Hai un attacco di panico, non è niente che non possiamo gestire, ma devi collaborare-  
-Non ci riesco! Sento il cuore che mi esplode nel petto, mi tremano le mani e non riesco a restare lucido!-  
-Frieza, prova a concentrarti su di me. Guardami negli occhi e segui la mia voce-  
-Lo sento più forte del solito… è terribile-  
-Concentrati! Con me: respiri brevi e lenti, forza!-  
-Ci provo…-  
-Concentrati sul reale: senti il contatto della tua pelle con il materasso, la schiena contro la parete, le mie mani sul tuo viso-  
-Sì…-  
-Continua a respirare: ricorda, non fare respiri troppo profondi. Piccoli e lenti-  
-Non mi viene più da tremare-  
-Molto bene. Continua così, non ti distrarre, respira e guardami-  
-Ti guardo-  
-Va meglio?-  
-Sì…-  
-A dimostrazione che la tua mente può sopraffare il tuo corpo, se lavori nel modo giusto-   
-Tu riponi troppa fiducia nella mia sanità mentale, principe-  
-No, ho fiducia in /te/-

***

-Non riesco a respirare!-   
L’imperatore si tirò su a sedere con molta fatica, sentendo un peso stringergli il petto, come se fosse una morsa che non gli permetteva di respirare. La pelle bianca era sudata, le pupille talmente dilatate che questi coprivano le iridi scarlatte: si posò la mano sul petto candido mentre Vegeta gli si avvicinava, gattonando velocemente sul letto vicino a lui.  
-Calmati e guardami, sono qui! Sono di fronte a te- gli disse con voce calma il principe.   
-Vegeta..- la flebile voce di Frieza gli giunse alle orecchie ovattata e stanca. Gli posò delicatamente una mano sul viso e una sul braccio.   
-Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me, okay?-   
-I… io…-  
-Hai un attacco di panico, non è niente che non possiamo gestire, ma devi collaborare-  
Vegeta tentò di mantenere un contatto visivo con il compagno, quasi lo costrinse a fare come gli aveva chiesto. Lo vedeva agitato, tremante e sudato e anche se non era la prima volta che capitava un episodio simile ogni volta Vegeta si sentiva morire dentro nel vederlo in quello stato.  
-Non ci riesco! Sento il cuore che mi esplode nel petto, mi tremano le mani e non riesco a restare lucido!- gli spiegò l’uomo con la voce rotta, ma il principe gli afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani, sentendo il contrasto delle loro temperature. Frieza, anche in quella situazione, era gelido.  
-Frieza, prova a concentrarti su di me. Guardami negli occhi e segui la mia voce-  
-Lo sento più forte del solito… è terribile-  
Frieza afferrò quasi istintivamente i polsi del compagno, senza smettere di tremare. Gli sembrava di dover morire da un momento all’altro, quella sensazione di oppressione sul petto e sullo stomaco non lo voleva lasciare stare, iniziava anche a vedere dei piccoli lampi negli occhi.  
-Concentrati! Con me: respiri brevi e lenti, forza!-  
Iniziò Vegeta, sempre fissando l’amante negli occhi. Inspirò con il naso ed espirò lentamente con la bocca.  
-Ci provo…- mormorò debolmente l’altro.  
-Concentrati sul reale: senti il contatto della tua pelle con il materasso, la schiena contro la parete, le mie mani sul tuo viso-  
-Sì…-  
Frieza prese un breve respiro con il naso, trattenne l’aria nel polmoni per poco e poi la rigettò fuori dalle labbra sottili. Ripeté l’operazione assieme a Vegeta.   
-Continua a respirare: ricorda, non fare respiri troppo profondi. Piccoli e lenti-  
Inspira con il naso ed espira con la bocca.  
Frieza si concentrò su quella semplice azione, sentendosi mano a mano più calmo, più tranquillo e rilassato, complice anche la presenza del principe. Gli occhi scarlatti dell’imperatore sbatterono poche volte e finalmente si sentì più libero.  
-Non mi viene più da tremare- disse semplicemente e Vegeta sorrise.   
-Molto bene. Continua così, non ti distrarre, respira e guardami-  
Vegeta continuava a fissarlo con i suoi occhi neri e grandi.  
-Ti guardo-  
-Va meglio?- gli domandò Vegeta poco dopo, sentendo la flebile risposta dell’altro.   
-Sì…-  
-A dimostrazione che la tua mente può sopraffare il tuo corpo, se lavori nel modo giusto-   
Vegeta non tolse le mani dal viso gelido e pallido dell’amante, che gli rivolse uno sguardo che era un misto di malinconia e tristezza.   
-Tu riponi troppa fiducia nella mia sanità mentale, principe- mormorò Frieza.   
Il bruno strinse di più il viso del compagno con le mani e poggiò a fronte spaziosa sulla sua, fissandolo ancora negli occhi scarlatti e ancora spaventati.  
-No, ho fiducia in /te/-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terza parte della #dialoguefic  
> Metterò prima il testo originale, quindi composto solo di dialoghi e a seguire lo stesso ma con aggiunte di testo di azioni e descrizioni

Prompt: Mettimi giù!

-Mettimi giù!-  
-Smettila di lamentarti, ragazzina-  
-Papà, so badare a me stessa, non ho bisogno che mi curi tu-   
-Chiudi la bocca, fai come ti dico io. Ora ti metto su quel lettino e prendo il disinfettante, vedi di non combinare danni-  
-Perché non posso usare la vasca rigenerante come i tuoi soldati?-  
-Ne abbiamo già parlato, Antarctis, non è adatto usarla già alla tua età, sei ancora troppo piccola e per lesioni come quelle che hai non ne vale la pena-  
-…se non mi massacrassi in questo modo non avrei bisogno delle tue cure-  
-Non sei stata tu a chiedermi di allenarti? Forza, fammi vedere le braccia-  
-Ti ho chiesto di allenarmi, non di distruggermi la faccia! Ahia! E fa piano con il disinfettante, brucia!-  
-Per tutti gli dei…-  
-Non potresti essere delicato anche quando mi alleni? Ho solo quattro anni…-  
-Non fare quella faccia, signorina, hai più potenziale di quanto immagini, quindi non vedo perché debba trattenermi. Non sono quel tipo di allenatore, io. Sta ferma, altrimenti non riesco a fasciarti le ferite-  
-Inizio a pensare di preferire quando non mi davi attenzioni-  
-…Molto bene, dunque, se preferisci tornare al periodo in cui ti scacciavo quando mi stavi intorno e a quando ti trattavo peggio di uno scatto a me sta bene-  
-Papà, scherzavo-  
-Sarà meglio. Sei fastidiosa e irritante come tuo padre…-  
-Ma gli volevi bene-  
-Taci e fammi finire di disinfettarti la faccia. È ridotta uno straccio-  
-Sissignore…- 

***

-Mettimi giù!- urlò Antarctis con voce squillante, scalciando con le gambine bianche mentre il padre la teneva sotto braccio con poca grazia, sbuffando.  
-Smettila di lamentarti, ragazzina- le impose Frieza, sistemandosela.  
-Papà, so badare a me stessa, non ho bisogno che mi curi tu- gli disse la bambina mentre l’uomo entrava nell’infermeria della loro navicella e richiudeva le porte metalliche e scorrevoli alle loro spalle.  
-Chiudi la bocca, fai come ti dico io. Ora ti metto su quel lettino e prendo il disinfettante, vedi di non combinare danni- esclamò, facendo seguire l’azione alle parole, per poi allontanarsi verso l’armadietto che conteneva l’occorrente per medicare le ferite. Antarctis incrociò le braccine al petto e guardò il padre di soppiatto, agitando la coda dalla punta castana e pelosa.  
-Perché non posso usare la vasca rigenerante come i tuoi soldati?- domandò seccata.  
-Ne abbiamo già parlato, Antarctis, non è adatto usarla già alla tua età, sei ancora troppo piccola e per lesioni come quelle che hai non ne vale la pena- fu la risposta secca dell’imperatore che tornò verso di lei, tenendo tra le mani delle garze e del disinfettante.   
-…se non mi massacrassi in questo modo non avrei bisogno delle tue cure-  
-Non sei stata tu a chiedermi di allenarti? Forza, fammi vedere le braccia-  
Antarctis gli porse le braccia bianche costellate di tagli e lividi causati dal combattimento con il padre, cessato poco prima. Non era nulla di grave, ma non andava bene lasciare delle ferite aperte, soprattutto su una bambina così piccola.   
-Ti ho chiesto di allenarmi, non di distruggermi la faccia! Ahia! E fa piano con il disinfettante, brucia!-  
Frieza sbuffò.   
-Per tutti gli dei…-  
-Non potresti essere delicato anche quando mi alleni? Ho solo quattro anni…- la piccola guardò il padre con un’aria d cane bastonato, i grandi occhi neri lucidi, facendo alzare un sopracciglio all’altro.  
-Non fare quella faccia, signorina, hai più potenziale di quanto immagini, quindi non vedo perché debba trattenermi. Non sono quel tipo di allenatore, io. Sta ferma, altrimenti non riesco a fasciarti le ferite-  
Frieza prese del cotone e pulì con cura ogni singolo graffio e taglio che deturpava la pelle bianca e liscia della figlia, che ad un certo punto parlò.  
-Inizio a pensare di preferire quando non mi davi attenzioni-  
L’uomo si irrigidì appena un secondo, per poi riprendere il lavoro , tenendo lo sguardo sulle ferite.  
-…Molto bene, dunque, se preferisci tornare al periodo in cui ti scacciavo quando mi stavi intorno e a quando ti trattavo peggio di uno scatto a me sta bene- disse secco, e Antarctis corrugò la fronte. Non immaginava che le sue parole potessero fare un effetto del genere a suo padre, ma internamente fu quasi felice di vederlo reagire in quel modo. Era come se avesse avuto un’altra piccola prova che suo padre in realtà nutriva affetto nei suoi confronti.   
-Papà, scherzavo-  
-Sarà meglio. Sei fastidiosa e irritante come tuo padre…- Antarctis notò una punta di malinconia nell’espressione dell’uomo ghignò beffarda.  
-Ma gli volevi bene- azzardò, venendo zittita subito dopo dalla voce di Frieza.   
-Taci e fammi finire di disinfettarti la faccia. È ridotta uno straccio- Frieza poggiò del cotone imbevuto di disinfettante sulla guancia della figlia.  
-Sissignore…- mormorò la bambina, rimanendo immobile.


End file.
